1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitors in general and, more particularly, to steam monitoring means and method.
2. Summary of the Invention
A steam quality monitor measures the quality of steam flowing in a steam pipe. A measurement cell is connected in the steam pipe so that steam flows through the measurement cell. The cell has two windows aligned along an axis which is traverse to the flow axis of the steam. A source spatially arranged with the windows of the measurement cells provides IR energy which enters the measurement cells through one window and leaves through the other window so that the IR energy passes through the steam flowing in the measurement cell. An IR detector detects the IR energy as it leaves the measurement cell and provides a corresponding signal. The temperature of the steam flowing through the measurement cell is also sensed and a temperature signal provided. Circuitry derives the steam quality of the steam flowing in the steam pipe in accordance with the signal from the IR detector and the temperature signal.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings, where one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustration purposes only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.